


【EC】Mission Perfect

by Susan_cat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_cat/pseuds/Susan_cat
Summary: 黑帮教父Charles&杀手Erik一个小别胜新婚的故事
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】Mission Perfect

黑夜在纽约市的上空降临,即使霓虹闪烁,也点亮不了随着夜幕降临而来的,这个城市的阴暗。白日里包裹在光鲜亮丽的外表下的黑色社会此时亮出獠牙,显露出它的真面目,接替阳光下的自由女神维持起这个城市的秩序,以它所奉行的正义。

这里或许野蛮残暴,但也是非分明,有恩必报,有债必偿,否则将受到来自它的裁决。

突然一声爆鸣划破了紧张的空气，就像点燃了导火索一样，一时间街巷里人影窜动，伴随着子弹在空气中快速摩擦的声音，不时有人倒在地上，血洒了一地，再也起不来。

Erik也在其中混战着。但不同于一般杂鱼烂虾，作为Xavier家族手下的头号杀手，他身手敏捷，在纷繁的人影中闪转腾挪，一击致命。不仅仅如此，他还有着绝佳的战略意识，因此在黑帮战争中，常常能在更高的维度对对手进行打击。

就如同此刻。

枪响后的十五分钟，Xavier家族就控制了局面，更确切而言，是直接结束了这场战争。Erik收起枪，吩咐手下人该灭口的灭口，该俘虏的俘虏，自己转身向巷口走去，一边调整着蓝牙耳机，联系搭档Azazle。

“ 嘿Erik,”耳边,搭档 Azazle的声音响起,“情况临时有所变动,这里后续的事情你不用管了，我来处理。你尽快撤退，出了巷口以后你会看到我们的车, Xavier阁下在那里等你。”

" Charles?他回来了？" Erik眉头微微紧,他们有快四个月没见面了。原本 Charles在拉斯维加斯处理事情,现在突然回来,他担心他是不是遇到了什么麻烦。

"是的。" Azazle咽了咽口水,毕章 Xavier 家族里没有几个敢直呼这位年轻的教父大名的，"Big guy说他要亲自给你安排任务。"

"了解。" Erik 深吸了一口气,加快了脚步。

忽然，暗地里发出一声枪响。凭借杀手的直觉，Erik头稍稍一偏，就感觉到一枚子弹从脸旁边飞了过去，紧接着，他抬手一枪，冲着子弹来的方向连续射击几下，一个人“咚”的一声从阴影中摔出来，趴在地上一动也不动了。白得发蓝的灯管照着他迸洒在地上的脑浆和血液，僵在脸上的惊诧的表情显得有些讽刺。

“怎么了？”耳机那端Azazle问到。

“没什么。”Erik擦了擦脸，心里骂了一句，虽然他的反应足够敏捷，但子弹快速划过的气流还是割破了他的脸颊，留了个口子，“可能还有一些人藏在暗处，你们要注意。”他提示道。

之后他提高警惕奔出巷子，他迫不及待的想要见到他的 Charles。没有任何告知提前回来，还到这么危险的地方来，他真的有些担心他是不是遇到了什么事情，他必须尽快见到他，确保他没事。

小巷昏黄的路灯照得街道有些惨淡,街道的头停了三辆黑色的较车,其中一辆的后座在 Erik 靠近时摇下了车窗,露出了那个让 Erik 魂牵梦萦的身影。

年轻的教父穿着一身定制的天鹅绒三件套,胸口别着的家徽彰显着他的身份与地位,微长的卷发柔软地搭在肩上,使他有一种不同于其他家族教的温和与文稚。Charles Xavier 的确有一张天使般的面孔,当然,这并不代表他好欺负。然而,即使没有人比Erik更了解这一点,他仍担心男朋友在外面受了什么委屈。

"Are…"他原本想问问他是否还好(Are you alright?),但第一个音节还没说完,就被年轻的教父冷着脸打断了。

"上车。" Charles只瞥了他一眼就将目光转回车内,直视前方。Erik忽然有点想笑——尽管Charles的眼神淡漠,但看起来没什么严重的事情。这样故作严肃的样子在Erik看来可爱的有些过分。不过鉴于在公共场合要保全老大的面子(当然还有自己冷面杀手的名称),他还是忍住了。

阖上车门,放下黑色的遮光帘,几乎没有一丝感觉地,汽车启动了。

黑暗中,两个人静静地沉默了两秒, Charles先忍不住了。他像猫一样地呜咽了一声,扑进了 Erik 的怀里。这回Erik毫无顾忌地笑了,他捉住Charles在黑暗中依然泛着光泽的红唇吻了下去。那个在旁人面前不怒自威的Xavier阁下,唯独在他面前展现着柔软与甜蜜。涌起的占有欲和过分的思念让这个吻有些狂躁起来, Erik的舌头在Charles嘴里横冲直撞,吮吸轻咬着饱满的唇瓣。Charles享受着来自爱人汹涌的吻,全盘接受着这饱含着爱意的情绪,时而给予同等强烈的回应,在黑暗中双手抚上爱人的脸颊，感受着每一寸熟悉的肌肤。直到两个人都因为氧气不足而不得不分开,依然保持着额头相抵,鼻尖相触的姿势,感受彼此呼吸的交融。

"老天……" Erik 深吸一口气,忍不住又轻啄了两下 Charles 的嘴角,"老天,你还好吗?"

“我还要问你呢。”Charles抚摸着刚刚脸上的划痕，“这是怎么回事？”

“没什么，一点小伤。”看着Charles眼里的责备, Erik有些心虚，紧张地将怀里人又圈紧了些。"真没什么。不过Azazle还说你要亲自给我布置任务，是有什么麻烦？"

“哦,是的。”Charles收起眼里的担忧，直起身子,跨坐在Erik的大腿上,双手绕过他的脖子,再次拉近两个人的距离,"我是要给你布置一项任务,就看你能不能完成了,我的骑士。"

“操我, Erik,”他舔着泛着水光的唇,"狠狠地操。"

Erik脑袋里的弦"啦"地崩断了,他摁住 Charles 的头再次压向他的嘴唇。刚才久别重逢的热吻已经让他有些硬了，Charles也感觉到了,进一步向他的大腿根拱去的同时,上下轻轻摇晃起来。他们一边厮咬,一边相互剥去对方的风衣和外套。

不同于 Charles 用三件套将自己裹地严严实实, Erik的风衣底下只穿了一件短袖,隐约显露出结实的胸肌。Charles长叹一口气,身子向前一软,陷到Erik怀里，嗅起他混杂着烟草味的气味。Erik的胸膛壮实温暖，心脏在里面坚定有力的跳着，带来十足的安全感。他有些不满于粗糙的布料隔开了与Erik的直接接触，于是将手从T恤的下摆伸进去，沿着精瘦的腰肢一路向上抚摸，在触碰到两块壮硕的胸肌时发出一声喟叹。

Erik笑着再一次咬住Charles的唇瓣，趁势将衬衫从裤子中抽出。两只大手从裤缝中挤进去,搓揉起柔软的臀瓣。没有解开的皮带使得空间有些拥挤,Erik的手几乎要陷到臀肉里。他先在臀瓣上揉捏,想象着白面团似的屁股被他挤压成各种样子，有软肉从指缝里流出来，那会让人忍不住去咬一口。并且会在柔嫩的臀瓣上留下一道道粉红色的指印，想象让Erik喘出粗气，手掌进一步向着臀缝移动。紧接着, Erik就额上青筋爆起——触感所知可比想象刺激多了——Charles的屁股里夹着一颗跳蛋。

他向后撤出Charles的嘴唇,几乎是离开的一瞬间后者就发出了难耐的呻吟。其实Charles早就受不了了, Erik挤压臀肉时带动着跳蛋碾过内壁,内外的双重刺激使Charles有些晕眩,而Erik的深吻让他只能哼哼出一些鼻音。此刻他有些迷矇地看向Erik,撞见后者因为惊讶,或者说惊喜而瞪大的双眼。

"你一直……带着它?" Erik的嗓音有些沙哑。

"……嗯。"停下动作的Erik让Charles有些难受,他扭动着腰肢催促Erik继续,"因为不想花时间扩张……就先放在里面了。"

Erik将手从裤子中抽回,一手揽住Charles的腰,一手托住他的脑袋,将他平放在车后座上,抽出 Charles 的皮带,剥掉裤子,就能看到前液已经将白色的内裤打湿得几近透明。他没有脱掉内裤,而是直接从裤角探入,摸索到那股间的异物。

"不想花时间扩张?"修长的手指扣住跳蛋，小幅度的抽插起来,"那为什么不用它操自己呢?为什么关掉它呢,教父?"

最后一声"教父"直接让Charles从头到脚变得通红,“你……你明明知道为什么。”

Erik却装作什么都不知道的问题,一面搅动着跳蛋面重复着刚才的问题，一面坚持叫着他“教父”。内壁翻搅带来的快感和让他既羞耻又兴奋的称呼让Charles没几下就捂着脸难耐的叫着Erik的名字,“我只要你操我……全世界只有你可以……只有你！跳蛋都不行！”

得到答案的Erik满意的隔着内裤舔了舔Charles的阴茎，接着褪掉Charles的内裤,阴茎几乎是立刻就弹了起来,碰到Erik没来得及撤回的手上，沾了一手的前液。他将前液涂满整个大腿内侧,欣赏着眼前的淫靡。Charles现在迷人极了,他的上半身还是衣冠楚楚的样子,只是衬衫衣摆有些折皱,而下半身却大腿张开,内裤挂在膝窝上,阴茎在空气中微微颤栗。

Charles有些绝望地轻喃着爱人的名字。作为一个杀手,在面对猎物时Erik总有着绝佳的耐心。虽然他承认这样的耐心总会给他们机会体会更多的乐趣,可难受也是真的。比如此刻,他无比想要那根大肉棒,但它的主人现在却好整以暇地拨弄起他的阴茎，另一只手依然就着跳蛋操着他的小穴，将头埋在大腿根部啮咬，留下一个个细密的吻痕，高挺的鼻梁时而掠过阴毛，将温热的鼻息喷洒到脆弱的阴部。

实际上Erik也快要在忍耐的边缘崩溃了,考虑到他四个月以来只能想像着爱人自慰,又因为躲避追杀的风头,连个电话性爱也不能有。而一见面这个小妖精就勾引他。Erik在心里骂了一句,直起身飞速地扯掉已经被Charles拉乱的皮带,掏出他的老二,和Charles的磨磳在一起。

"唔……里面……"

"乖,宝贝。" Erik俯下身去亲吻着Charles的嘴角,"快到家了,回去再给你。"同时用手握住两人的阴茎,一齐撸动起来。胀满的龟头随着撸动一下下戳到对方的囊袋上,粗硬的阴毛相互

交错,扫过柱身敏感的皮肤,带给两人炸裂的快感。Charles揽过Erik,将他拉入一段尽其所能色情的深吻的同时, Erik加快了手上律动的速度，有技巧的在指尖运用适当的力量。当轿车驶入Xavier家的大门,两个人释放在了 Erik的手里。

他们在下车的一刻就没停止过亲吻,进入门厅后就开始撕扯对方的衣物,跌跌撞撞地向楼上的主卧走去。

Erik原本很喜欢这座颇具古典风韵的大宅,但现在他只想抱怨为什么从门厅到卧室的路这么长。在半途中他忍不住扯开 Charles定制的衬衫,也不管扣子崩得到处都是,就扑过去啃起白皙的脖颈和圆润的肩头。Charles差点就由着他这么在楼梯上胡来,他努力支撑起已经软掉的腿,亲吻着Erik的额头,哄他去卧室再做。

当把Charles扔到床上的时候, Erik全身上下只剩下一条内裤,而Charles也除了堪堪挂在肘上的衬衫外一丝不挂。Erik先将他摁在枕头里疯狂地吻了一阵,接着把Charles翻到背面,将跳蛋从股缝中"啵"地拔了出来,早就混合在一起的肠液和润滑剂流淌的到处都是。Charles还没有从跳蛋离开的空虚感中缓过神来,就惊叫出声——Erik埋在他的两腿间,去舔舐那些溢出的汁液。他舔地并不快, Charles几乎都能感觉到舌苔划过阴部敏感的皮肤的酥麻感。等到流到外面的体液悉数被舔食干净, Erik便沿着尾椎,一路在Charles脊背上用舌头划出一道水痕,直到他咬上他后颈上的软肉。在吸食间, Charles 的腰忽地被悬空抬起,他一直期望的那个——Erik巨大的阴茎,直直地劈入深处。

在身体交合的一刹那,分离许久的两人都发出满足的喟叹。温软肠道包裹着有些微凉的阴茎,暖意从毛孔丝丝沁入,一切的疲惫都不复存在。Charles将自己开拓的很好,即使有一段时间没有做爱,但肠道依然松软得只稍稍适应,就能让阴茎顺利进出。

Erik在嗓子里低吼一声,挺动腰身,飞速地抽插起来。对Charles身体的绝对熟悉让他轻车熟路地找到他体内的敏感点，接着毫不留情的碾压过去，获得后者一阵阵充满欢愉的浪叫。让身下的人爽过一阵后，Erik不再忍耐——或者说他根本忍耐不住了，开始在Charles体内横冲直撞起来，只求更快更深的将自己嵌入他的体内，以略带狂躁的顶弄抒泄着想念。

"啪!" Erik 一巴掌打在白花花的,随着顶撞摇晃的臀肉上,"我不在的时候,你都是怎么操自己的,嗯?用你的手指,还是跳蛋,嗯?这里面这么松软。你的那些孩子们,知道你这么淫荡吗,教父?"

巴掌雨点般落在臀肉上,留下粉红的痕迹。巨大的刺激让Charles除了喊Erik的名字,什么都说不出来。当然Erik也并非要求什么答案,一边捅得更深更用力,也自顾自地吼着奇怪的问题——巨大的快感早已将他淹没,说实话,他的脑子也早就不清醒了。

Charles和Erik几乎是同时射出来的。他们在余韵中亲吻了一会儿, Erik就又蹭弄起来。他将Charles翻到正面，捡起落在床边的领带,在他光洁的脖子上工工整整地打了一个结。黑缎绸的领带愈显得白里透红的皮肤娇嫩,白色的衬衫敞开在深红色的床单上, Charles 丰润的胸部显露无遗。

Erik着迷地俯下身,隔着领结啃咬着Charles的脖子，接着沿着锁骨，亲吻到因为薄汗更加洁白的发亮的胸脯，含住其中一枚乳珠,像缺乏母乳滋养的孩童一样吮吸起来,另一只手则照料着另一颗乳粒,直到两颗乳粒都变得硬挺,才将重新抬起头的大个家伙重新插回那应许之地。

开始耸动的时候Erik又去临幸Charles的胸部。在吮吸乳头时,Charles总会不自觉地收紧后穴,引得Erik更加疯狂地挺动起来，一下一下用力的钉到体内深处。他仰起头用深吻堵住 Charles 的浪叫,舌头模仿着抽插的动作在口腔里翻搅着。此时 Charles 浑身上下早就软成了一滩水,只有在不断被顶撞的欢愉的源头,才能感知到世界的存在,而这个世界只有那个将这一切快乐带给他的男人存在,那个叫 Erik Lehnsherr的男人,完完全全占据了他的世界的所有。在被爱抚和填满的快感中, Charles 叫着Erik的名字达到了高潮,在后穴反射性的收缩中,Erik最后用力挺动几下,也尽数将种子洒在温柔乡里。

他们在清理的时候又来了一发, Charles趴在Erik的肩上,轻咬着肩头吃吃地笑着,说他是故意射在里面就是为了找理由再要他一次的。Erik也不反驳,傻呵呵地裂出22颗大白牙，跟着 Charles笑。

等到全部都折腾完,两个人再次躺到床上时,才感到倦意阵阵袭来。毕竟Erik才刚刚结束一场火拼,而Charles在拉斯维加斯办完事情后,几乎是马不停蹄地就回到纽约来和恋人相聚。然而这样的倦意全然不同于一个人事务缠身时的疲惫,而是连四肢都酥软的那种舒适。他们有一搭没一搭地亲吻着,紧贴的胸膛感受着彼此的心跳。

"我的任务完成的怎么样,教父?" Erik 用鼻子拱着Charles,含含混混地问道。

" Perfect。" Charles 捧住爱人的脸,给了他一个奖励的亲吻,"不过这是你最后一次任务了。"

"什么?" Erik 感到身体冷了半截,心脏猛的收缩,心酸地皱了起来。

"没事的,亲爱的。" Charles 连忙收紧环在Erik脖子上的胳膊,安抚地吻着Erik的脸颊,"不是你想的那样。半年后, Xavier的产业将全部合法化,退出所有的灰色产业。你不会再接到任何需要杀人的任务了。

"怎么不再做这个了?" Erik紧盯着Charles略带忧愁的脸庞。Xavier家族从登陆美国起,就在黑帮中咤吒风云, Charles也很有能力,将整个家族管理的井井有条,甚至开拓了更多的产业,今天却突然说要退出。

“这个道上有它自己的规则,教父为他的追随者提供帮助,而追随者则随时准备为教父卖命。”他的手指从恋人严峻的眉心,滑过高挺的鼻梁,再到锋利的下颌，回到脸上新增的那道口子上，"如果我没有遇见你,我或许还会心安理得地接受他人的卖命。可是我爱上了你,爱上了一个杀手,我就没法再忍受我爱的人为了那些不值得的人和事出生入死。"他把脸埋进 Erik 的胸膛,"我不要再离开你。"

Erik 叹了一口气,将怀里的人搂得更紧,心疼得揉着爱人柔软的发丝。他理解 Charles,就如同这一次的分别,四个月前由于谋杀行动中有人背叛,导致 Erik 同时被警方和仇家通缉和追杀,在外躲避的三个多月,为了避免暴露,他们断绝了所有直接联系,只能通过线人传递一些简单的口信。而他刚回纽约,都没来得及见上面,就必须去处理些更棘手的事情,而 Charles 也因为要处理业务而飞去了西部,直到现在他们才得以重聚。即使叛徒得到了应有的惩罚，他们却不得不因为这个分别了这么久。

但即使如此,有些话他也必须告诉他,"听着, Charles,我肯做这些从来都不是为了那些狗娘养的蠢货,而是为了你,从来都只是为了你。也从来不关教父与下属的交易，即使你什么都不给我,我也愿意为了你的一切拼命。"他将 Charles 从怀里掏出来,认真地看进那双世界上最美丽的蓝眼睛,"因为我爱你, Charles,我爱你。"

“我也爱你。”Charles的手覆在Erik放在自己脸上的手上,"所以我不要再离开你。能听到你说这些我很感动,但因为如此,我才更不要和你分开。"

"好吧。" Erik轻吻着Charles的额头,"可不管你做什么,我都愿意为你做任何事。"


End file.
